


Patience is a Virtue

by callmeonetrack



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeonetrack/pseuds/callmeonetrack
Summary: Lee learns how to handle a pregnant and impatient Kara.





	

Kara sprawls on their rack, naked, and watches impatiently as Lee pushes the tiny silver needle through the button and the heavy cloth of her maternity uniform.

His hands are large and rough but oh so nimble, as she knows far too well. She studies him as his fingers work the cloth, gripping it tightly (like he did her hips earlier) and pistoning the needle through in sharp up-and-down movements (like he did _in her_ earlier).

Patience evaporated and body strumming, Kara slides her own hands over her chest, palming her fuller breasts, skimming down her rounded stomach, and parting her own slick folds. "Lee?" she calls, her voice husky.

He doesn't look up from his task. "One minute," he says, his voice dripping with frustration. "I've almost got this last frakking button on."

Kara rolls her eyes and slides a finger down to press hard on her clit. "LEE." This time, she puts a little command in it, and his hand stills and his head lifts.

His eyes take in her supine form and flushed skin, vision stuttering on where the index finger of her right hand dips inside to the knuckle now. His mouth drops open and he gets the surpised little boy look she loves (because as far back as Colonial Day, she remembers, it's always meant she wins.)

"The Suzy Homemaker act is very cute and all, but I can think of a better use for those hands right the frak now, Major."

She lifts her own hand from where it lazily strokes her nipple and crooks a finger at him. Kara almost laughs at how quickly he crosses to the bed, those dexterous digits ripping at his own tanks and briefs until he slides naked against her side, eager erection nudging her hip.

"Only my hands, Captain? What happened to that out-of-the-box thinking you're so good at?"

She cocks an eyebrow at him and starts to respond when he reaches down and grabs her wrist, pulling her wet fingers out and sliding them into his mouth, sucking hard. She whimpers when he does it, for the second time today and well, ever, and thinks, _frak me, these pregnancy hormones are turning me into such a girl_ , but when he slides a heavy thigh over hers, Kara stops thinking at all.

Lee rises over her, wrapping one hand around the back of her neck and fastening his mouth on her breast, his tongue laving the nipple as he pushes her legs open further with his knee.

She tilts her hips up and he slides home in one smooth movement. Kara's amazed yet again at how it never stops feeling anything but right to have him inside her, even when she's still this angry about the frakking mess he's gotten them into.

But as he picks up the pace, thrusting harder and faster, she watches how he carefully supports himself on one arm, the other slipping down from her neck to press his palm between her shoulder blades and cradle her to him, careful not to let his weight push against her stomach. _So frakking strong_ , she thinks, and she can't help but love him a little for it, even if the need for such caution is all his fault in the first place.

Then he shifts slightly, angling deeper within her, and Kara's lost, eyes closed, body tightening and singing with pleasure. She always comes first these days and she can tell he's close from his breathing, so she reaches down and grips his ass, digging her nails slightly into his skin, and bears down, squeezing his cock tightly. He groans and jerks his hips once then twice, coming hard. Dropping sweaty kisses onto her shoulder and ear and temple, he rolls carefully to the side and pulls her against him.

As he feels sleep invade his limbs, Lee thinks, _Six more months of this? Oh yeah, definitely worth it._


End file.
